


i can see you in the sun, you're wearing summer gowns

by posterwall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Fluff, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), also keith is still w red in this one, pretend he never left ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posterwall/pseuds/posterwall
Summary: Keith thinks of his future after the war. Alternatively: Klance Being Gay in the Rain





	i can see you in the sun, you're wearing summer gowns

Aycarro is one big jungle. Trees tall enough to dwarf their lions shade small communities of silver huts with sloped roofs to collect rainwater. It always seems to be raining here, it started drizzling as soon as they’d stepped out of the castle. Flowers of various sizes look as if they’ve been delicately brushed with morning dew and tiny streams of water run down the mossy cliffs that surround the capital of the planet. The Aycarrions, amphibious creatures with nimble, webbed fingers and wide set eyes, pose for pictures with the paladins as they’re given a tour of Klose. They favor Lance as the civilians always do. He gives the camera ridiculous faces and lets the kids pull at his hair.  
From his spot under the shade of a leafy jungle plant, The denseness of the rainforest makes everything appear tinted green. The Aycarrions, it seems, have chosen to live in harmony with nature as it covers their huts with climbing plants and colorful blossoms. Keith glances at Lance, who sits next to him. Without diplomatic meetings to attend or local technology to inspect they’d been spending more time together during voltron’s visits to other planets. 

They sit in silence as the rain pours over the jungle. Coupled with persistent bird song, it makes for ambient background noise that reminds him of early mornings back at the garrison. Of those times where he’d wake up long before anyone else and stare at the ceiling for a while, cocooned in the soft patter of sweet raindrops. Keith has missed the rain. He can tell Lance has too, from the way he’s been staring at the sky since they landed on Aycarro. Even now he sits far enough away from Keith that water drips onto his helmet and down the back of his suit in lazy trails. 

“It doesn’t rain much back home, but whenever it does my siblings and I sit by the window in our kitchen and watch the beach. It looks really beautiful during a storm.” Lance says suddenly. “I bet you didn’t get much rain in the desert.”

Keith has trouble responding. In the warm, afternoon light, eyes soft and thinking of Cuba, Lance is a little too pretty. He always looks like he’s glowing or something. Bright smile and sharp mind, tongue poking out as he aims at his next target. Sharpshooter. Keith can’t stop thinking about him. Strange he had trouble remembering that face when they first met officially. 

He nods. “No rain. Sometimes there are meteor showers though, the sky is so clear that you catch them pretty often. Kind of looks like a storm.”  
“You’ll have to show that to me some time, when we get back to Earth.” Lance gives him a sad smile. As if he doesn’t believe that he’ll ever get to see the beach in a storm through his kitchen window again, or falling stars that mimic the rain.

“It’s nice here too though.” Lance continues “When I see planets like this, I kind of understand why I’m here a little better. It’s worth it, to know that the places we save are so… alive. The people have purpose. I think I’d like to come back here when the war is over”

He can’t help but think of Lance saving Coran from the bomb all those months ago. How noble do you have to be to devote your life to helping others and nothing else? Keith himself is selfish. During battle he is not fueled by the grateful cries of innocent aliens, or even fantasies of glory and fame. He finds himself focusing on the black lion, on it’s pilot. Whose soft eyes dream of home and peace. 

“I’ll come back with you.” He responds, to his own surprise.

“What makes you think I’d want you there?” Lance grins at him. He nudges Keith’s shoulder with his own and settles himself closer. Leaning against him so their helmets bump into each other.

Keith thinks of his lion, with an older coat of paint, chipped at the corners, resting in between thick tree trunks. She is covered in climbing ivy, her red armor sticks out in the green foliage. There is a pathway leading from her large paws to a small, silver hut. The front yard is lined with leafy bushes teeming with berries. A man in a space suit rests on a bench by the metal gate surrounding the place, his face is scarred but youthful. Brown hair falls past his brow as leans forward into the book in his hands. The dim light, obscured by treetops, paints shadows on his tan skin.

Someone new sits down next to him, a little shorter (but he’ll never admit it) with deep blue eyes that seem violet in the sun. The newcomer leans his head against the shoulder of his partner and sighs. Dusk is falling over Aycarro. Soon it will rain again and the pathway behind the hut will flood and dirty his boots with green mud. They seem happy, in their little patch of jungle. Kept company by the sounds of the rain and the wet smell that follows it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! ily!! leave a comment and i'll respond in 0.3 seconds  
> if you leave a prompt or smth i'll probably write it :P


End file.
